


Millennium Kiss

by will_conqueror1



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-04
Updated: 2017-08-04
Packaged: 2018-12-10 20:24:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11699262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/will_conqueror1/pseuds/will_conqueror1
Summary: The new millennium is here and there's apocalypse in the air… or is that love?





	Millennium Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> Timeline: Season 4

**December 30th, 1999 Sunnydale, CA**

It was the day before New Year's Eve, and certain Scoobies sat around a small table at their favorite java drinking locale, The Espresso Pump.

"So Buff, any new evil brewin' before the big 2000?" Xander asked.

"Not really, it's been pretty yawn-some of late," Buffy answered. "But Giles is worried something's going to happen."

"Well, will our services be needed, I could be the muscle," Xander said, flexing his biceps.

"Yes, Xand, the demons will tremble before you," Buffy chortled.

"I'm imagining having sex with him right now." Anya revealed. Xander blushed while his gal pals grimaced. "What? His masculine strength and virility makes me sexually arou-."

"So, Buffy what does Giles think is going on?" Willow asked, quickly interrupting the newly human former demon.

"He's been research guy for the past few weeks, and apparently there's been some chatter about some millennium cultists who believe that come the new millennium the demons will overrun Earth." She answered. "You know, end of the world, the usual."

"Well, what are you going to do?" Willow asked.

"Nothing," Buffy replied casually.

"You're being kinda flip, Buff," Xander told her.

"Giles isn't giving it much credence. Plus, cultists, as in human, as in not really my problem." She explained.

"It's all just rumor anyway," Anya said casually. "They said the same thing last millennium; I was less than two hundred back then."

"You've seen this before?" Buffy asked.

"Yeah, the millennium is a major holiday in the demon world." She said as the others listen to the demon actually give them some useful information. "Since demons are usually immortal, it would be impractical to celebrate every year. So we'd get together, sire and spawn, every millennium. We'd eat large quantities of food, exchange entrails, stuff like that." The other's scrunched their noses in disgust at her last statement.

Buffy shook her head, getting the images human innards out of her head. "Is there a specific place that this usually happens?"

"Like I said, I wasn't even two centuries old back then, I've only been to that one, but we all met in Arashmahaar. Which is the hell dimension where D'Hoffryn is from," Anya said.

"So then we're not likely to have any close encounters of the hellish kind?" Xander asked, and clapped his hands together. "Great, I say we party."

"Seconding that motion," Willow said, relieved that the world would not end before she could finish college.

"Great, we'll get some people together and we'll have a New Year's party at Giles' place. I have to go talk to him anyway and give him the new information, I can ask him about it then," Buffy agreed, getting up from her chair. "See you back at home Will?"

"Yup," her best friend confirmed.

"See ya Xand, and thanks Anya," She said walking towards the door.

Ten minutes later Buffy stood outside her Watcher's condo. Without knocking, she let herself in. She walked over to the couch and found him lying asleep with a demonology text open on his chest. Buffy took the book and put it on the coffee table and leaned over Giles, put a hand on his shoulder, and shook him gently.

"Giles… Giles," she got no response but a small grunt. "Giles," She said louder, his eyes finally opening slowly.

"Buffy?" Giles asked, his glasses slightly askew on his face.

"Morning, Sunshine," she said amused. With an affectionate smile, she reached forward and gently straightened his spectacles, thinking he looked adorable in his rumpled state. "Just came to tell you that the millennium massacre's a big fat misnomer."

Giles sat up and made a space for Buffy to sit. "What do you mean 'misnomer'?"

"According to Anya, every millennium the demons gather at their home dimension and have a very hellish kind of Christmas," she told him with a grimace. "She also said some stuff about entrails, but that really wasn't important and kind of ick-some."

"And Anya has actually been to one of these celebrations?" Giles asked curiously.

"1000 years ago in Ababwa." Buffy said.

"You mean Arashmahaar?" Giles corrected, an eyebrow raised and a humorous glint in his eyes. After four years, he was used to Buffy butchering the names of different demons and their dimensions, he found it to be one of her more endearing qualities.

"Yeah. So anyways, the guys and I were thinking that, since there won't be anything of the Hellmouth variety, we could have a small get together tomorrow and ring in the New Year with our favorite gentlemen of leisure."

"That sounds like a lovely idea," Giles said. "Wait, how small of a get together?" he asked warily.

"Oh, just a few," she assured him.

* * *

**December 31st, 1999, 11:45 PM. Giles' Condo.**

Giles knew, he shouldn't have agreed to this 'small' get together. He thought it would just be him and the gang, maybe Buffy's mom. He was not expecting, however, the forty people who showed up and were now occupying the entire lower level of his condo, plus some in the courtyard. His small television was on, so they could see the ball drop at times square signaling the New Year.

Giles stood there for ten minutes, observing the chaos from the railed loft, before Buffy graced him with her presence.

"Hey, Watcher man, why aren't you downstairs enjoying the party?" She asked him.

"I don't know anyone besides you lot," he replied simply.

"Mind if I wait up here with you then?" She asked, taking his shrug and continued gaze at the crowd below as his approval. "I don't know most of them either. I think they just heard about it and showed up."

"So where's the young TA lad that I've heard you and Willow talk about?" he inquired.

"Oh, you mean Riley? So not going to work out, turns out he's one of our elusive G.I. Joes," She said.

Giles smiled at her description. "I'm sorry it didn't work out for you," he told her sincerely. After her doomed romance with Angel, and that prat Parker taking advantage of her, Giles wondered how much she would have to suffer before finding someone that would be able to care for her as she deserved.

"Looks like the countdown has started," he said a few minutes later, gesturing to the TV, as she stepped up closer to the railing, Giles backed up and stood beside her and a few inches back. The people at the party started the countdown.

"8…7…6…5…4…3…2…1…Happy New year!" They all yelled finally. Grabbing their loved ones and taking them in an embrace and sharing enthusiastic kisses.

Buffy watched over the crowd as they rang in the new year, she could feel the heat radiating from her Watcher's body behind her. She looked back at him to see him staring back at her. She turned to face him and brought her hand to the back of his head and dragged his lips down to hers. 

He was surprised, but recovered quickly and responded to the kiss. He wrapped his long arms around her slender waist and brought her up against him. Their mouths moving in unison.

After a minute they both pulled back from the kiss, and rested their foreheads against each other's. 

"The world didn't end," Buffy said. Though whether she was talking about the millennium prediction or the ramifications of their kiss was uncertain. "Happy New Year, Giles," she said softly, giving him a chaste kiss on the lips.

"Happy New Year, Buffy," he responded, kissing her forehead tenderly before backing away and entwining their fingers before walking downstairs. Hand in hand. Heart in heart. Soul in soul.


End file.
